coalescent_sinnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyros N. Magnius
Background Epsilon wasn't brought up like your fairy tales, he wasn't a child who grew up in the wild by himself. He was raised by a group of mercinaries, some warriors, other archers, occasionally a mage or two would drop by the guild after a mission. No matter who it was, there was someone there to look after him and teach him something. After all, he didn't exactly know his parents. He was "saved" by one of the elite fighters assigned to escort a convoy of ships to an island, the ships carried supplies for a ruins exploration trip. Epsilon was only about 9 years old at the time and had hid onboard the ship. In an attempt to loot some of the supplies for himself however, he was caught by some of the other hired guards. Clearly out-matched in skill and strength, he instead used his quick and agile movement to side-step and dodge until an he could get an opening. with his opening found he snatched a dagger from the belt of one guard, slashing the leg of another so that they would stumble. He didn't think it through enough though, because the guard he took the dagger from grabbed him by his shirt collar and restrained him with some spare ropes in the storage room. While the two guards discussed how to deal with him, Epsilon took a chance and tried to sneak off. He made it to the opposite door before we was lifted up this time by the mercenary in charge. He apparently had seen the attempted scuffle and upon being thoroughly, though not revealing this to his men. Instead, he made it seem as though he had been trying to find Epsilon, claiming that he was supposed to be on deck helping the crew when asked. Skipping ahead several years later, Epsilon was almost 17. Since the incident 8 years prior, he was raised by the mercenary guild the fighter was from. They welcomed him when he arived, however they also worked him like everyone else. While he did gain a sense of responsibility and a good work ethic, by the time he was 15 he found things to be "simple" or "too easy" and got quite lazy, often skipping work, lessons, or training so that he could nap somewhere instead. Personality From the look of him, Epsilon wouldn't appear to be a very capable fighter, or a good student, hell he doesn't appear like he could manage his own room. He's exceptionally friendly and laid back, unafraid to speak up for anyone he befriends. He also tends to recklessly speak out against something or someone he finds "Ridiculous." He's also exceptionally lazy, but if motivated to do something(Or forced to), he can get the task done rather easy. All in all he's a good friend if you manage to see past his lazy and hot headed nature. Appearance His appearance is identical to the photo, only replace the red cape with a forest green cloak. Potential Combat Experience "Didn't you know? It's luck of the draw, the cards don't favor the strong, they don't favor the weak either." εpsilon's weapon of choice is two sets of razer-edged playing cards, however only one Ace of Spades is present and two Jokers are also present. The different suits all have a unique color and design instead of the ordinary red and black. The coloration of the card suits is as follows: *Hearts are defined by a Dark Orange coloration. Upon impact with target enemy, the ground, or any surface these emit a smoke cloud. Purely supportive, as it poses no actual threat. *Clubs are defined by a Forest Green coloration. When thrown, it reacts as a boomerang would and loops back after a short time. Difficult to use, but if used right it can be used as an effective "blind-fire" tactic. *Diamonds are defined by an Icy Blue coloration. These ricochet off a maximum of three surfaces, be it floors, walls, or ceilings(A skillfully placed parry from most blade weapons will cause it to ricochet as well) Another tricky-to-use card suit in εpsilon's arsenal. Though if he has enough in hand to use, it can be a harsh onslaught to avoid. *Spades are defined by a Silver coloration. While one would think they have a special use, these are just plain razer cards, with one exception: The Ace of Spaces. *The Ace of Spades is colored Silver and Gold. It's the only card that can combine two effects of choice from the other three Suits. This makes the Ace of Spades a Trump card, on top of there only being one to use in each battle. In combat εpsilon draws a hand of seven cards at a time, drawing enough to return to seven cards whenever he needs, but never having more than seven. He chose this style of draw because the number '7' is considered lucky. He also believes that "Luck of the Draw" is a term accurate for anything in life, often reciting his own quote after winning, or even losing, a fight. Below is a list of things εpsilon was taught as a child *He was taught and edjucated occasionally by mages, explaining his above average intelligence. Even though they never taught him any magic, he still tried his hand at it. His only skill is lifting small objects and moving them around without contact. Mostly things like pencils, small erasers, or his cards. It's not a useful skill however, as it often gives him a small head ache. *The archers and assassins instructed him in the art of archery and stealth, also showing him how to create non-lethal poisons incase he's ever cornered or outclass, though he never made any to use personally. *Lastly the more brute-force fighters tried teaching him to handle a sword, even a rapier, but he wasn't cut out for it. Instead, he was taught how to effectively defend while still evading attack. Category:Characters Category:Raijin